Christmas Carols
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: Naruto/Christmas Crossover one-shot musical story: The Namikaze family vacations in the Land of Waves. An ambush on Santa and his Reindeer disrupts Christmas. Will The Namikaze family come to their rescue in time? AU of Okaasan's Adventure.


An Uzumaki Clan Series One-shot: Part 1

AU: of Okaasan's Adventure.

**Christmas Carols**

In the Land of Waves formerly called the Land of Whirlpools. During December, blizzards stormed the island. Many buildings or houses were drenched in flakes of ices. It looked as if someone had dumped a kilometer of dirt over the housings and district areas with the exception of being ice that rained down from Kami's kingdom. Some buildings did not suffer any significant loses. All the villagers had to do was sweep off the snow off the roof which was always a hazardous chore, but somebody has to do it. But some buildings were unfortunate to be buried half way under. Normally this required teamwork with much of the towns folks. But there were only two. Only one of them originated her when this land was formerly known as the Land of Eddies.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was once a proud citizen. She was born within the Uzumaki family. The Uzumaki had a ninja clan which was famous in this land and its once hidden village Uzushiokagure (Village Hidden Among The Whirling Tides). The Uzumaki Clan was a famous clan in Uzushio just as the Uchiha Clan was Konoha's famous. Before birth, Kushina's father agreed and sign an arrange marriage treaty that would allowed Kushina to wed Uzumaki Siegrain. After seven years, Kushina was chosen to be the next container for to host the Kyuubi. Kushina left family and friends behind. Even her fiancee seemed disheartened by Kushina's departure.

During her academy days. There, Kushina met her to be future husband Namikaze Minato. Her relationship with him that time was an afflicted one. Kushina resented Minato because he wanted to be the Yondaime Hokage. But Minato was a different story. He never seemed to have the virulent, outraged behavior like his rival Kushina. However, the fact that he was a genius back in the academy days. This made Kushina much infuriating towards Minato and "so" called geniuses. It was just less than a year Kushina had graduated. In her mission back to Konoha; she was abducted by several Kumo Shinobi that discreetly encroached in the Land of Fire. Her hands were tied behind her back with such tension that if felt like a knife was slicing into her wrist.

She'd nudged her hand enough for movement in her hands. This also benefit that the blood could circulate through her veins once again. She'd began to plucked strands of red hair for the Leaf Anbu or whoever was assigned to rescued her. She was near the Kumo border. She thought that no one would come to her aid. Fortunately, sheer luck was on her side when Minato had ambushed the Kumo ninjas by surprise. Next thing she knew, Minato was carrying her bride style as she yelped. Kushina could not believe who'd came to her rescue. Minato... her bitter rival. She was in a state of confusions. Why would he do such a thing? Wouldn't he be better off than if she were gone? Kushina thought.

She'd remembered Minato was such an attentive caring boy who not once complain or fought with Kushina—both physical and mentally. Minato would always put on a feminine grin that Kushina just resent. For every bashing, and beating Minato received from the redhead. Minato did not resent her the way she wanted him to. It was his kindness that drive her insane. Kushina needed answers. She demanded to know "why he was such a sweetheart." Out of all people, the girly blond had come to her rescue.

Kushina questioned him vehemently. Minato told her she'd had such beautiful red hair. She blushed, and there was more. Minato's confession was too rich. Kushina's life was more momentous than his. There was more. Minato told her he would rather throw away his chance of becoming Hokage. Kushina knew Hokage was everything to him. He would throw away dream for me, she wondered. Minato safely journeyed back to Konoha with Kushina in his arms. Minato had become much distant towards her for many years—not because of the wars. But she knew Minato was embarrassed about his confession. She had herself to blame for that. Eventually, Minato would finally be a man and asked Kushina out for a date. From dating it became girlfriend and boyfriend. From girlfriend and boyfriend, came husband and wife. They eventually would have a child; a son name Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto Namikaze, a four year old toddler who just started his shinobi training two and half months ago. With his father being the current Hokage. Non of the villagers and Minato's shinobi saw Naruto as a demon child or a container. No one was a fool dared to cross with the Yellow Flash and his family. During the 4th Kyuubi Festival. But several villagers attacked Naruto and the Uchiha brothers which resulted banishment. However, one of his shinobi who resented Naruto had committed treachery, and attack Minato. Minato never hesitated to execute the male ninja on the spot. Many villagers learned their lesson, even the Yellow Flash had his dark side.

During the festival, Naruto has made some new friends and met some girls his age like Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. He befriended the Uchiha brothers Itachi and Sasuke. After that night, the next morning. Mother dragged him out of bed to began his shinobi training. Naruto never get to say goodbye to his father as the Namikaze left for the Land of Water. Within that land, the Namikaze would take refuge at Shumi Village. Shumi Village is one of the smaller villages in the Land of Water. During their visitation, Kushina met her former Whirlpoolers. Usagi and Sato was good friends of Kushina's parents. Naruto had met the couple who'd helped his grandmother gave birth to Kushina. But their reunion would be shorten when unexpected guests arrived.

Raven Claw, a rogue shinobi terrorist faction that was well known to abducted former Uzumaki Clan members and its descendants like Naruto. Kushina was fuming. Kushina decided to rescue her kin. Sato had warned her to leave the Land of Water with her son. Kushina declined. She decided not to leave Naruto behind knowing Raven Claw could abduct him while she was on a rescue mission. They journeyed to the Raven Claw's hide out. There the Namikaze had a skirmish with the terrorist faction and successfully rescued the abducted Uzumaki family. Kushina and Naruto escorted their kin back at the Shumi Village. There, they would say their goodbyes and journey deep within the Land of Water till they cross the sea.

Naruto and Kushina was guided to the island by a ferryman. They docked. It was Naruto's first experience inhaling the sulfur in the air. It smelt salty, he thought._ So this is an ocean?_ Naruto grinned. Then a glance up at the sign at the beginning of the boat dock. "Land of Waves" was all Naruto saw painted white on the wooden-board sign. He looked up at Mom. She smiled and told him this is the former Land of Whirlpools were she'd originated from. The Namikaze had seen the island buried in a vast of snow flakes. Kushina and Naruto offered any assistance. Naruto gritted his teeth. He'd seen all the damage that the winter storm caused. Mom gestured him and pointed at the housing that were buried half way under.

Naruto used his Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hundreds of clones began to digging into the soft-grind ice. For each building was dug less than five minutes. The owners looked each other in the eye astonished. A four year old boy who probably dug half a kilometer. They knew it required twenty men "with shovels". This boy was using bare hands. Ridiculous. The boy's going to catch frostbite if he continued like this. The original never dirty his hand. He made more clones. Naruto was down to the last house. He could feel the chakra depletion started to make him weary. But it was enough to complete the tasks at hand.

"Sir, how is it?" Naruto asked

"Spotless young man. Excellent job," the landlord said.

The landlord was in his forties with light skin. He had hazel eyes. He had a black goatee and wore a black winter coat with a hood over his head. Inside the hood was wool trimmings that kept the man head warm.

"I've got to see my mommy. Nice meeting you teheheh," he took of like spoil brat who'd open his Christmas present.

The landlord smiled in returned.

The crimson painted the skies bloody red. Mother must be using her special chakra demonic arms that could remove every obstacle in its wake. Mother was several leagues away from Naruto. This never bother him with the help of mother's physical training. He could run ten kilometers—a marathon without stopping. The training had been potent intense. Naruto sometimes felt as he'd ripped a muscle or two. Bones snapping from sparring. Naruto never cried. He loved body contact. He knew fighting was in his blood. Either from his father or mother's side. Just several weeks ago, he'd scuffled with adult Chuunins and other shinobi. Several were Jonins who were considered to be Uzushio's former Anbu Black Ops. He wondered how the hell he'd lived after that mission. A kid his age should never be allowed on the battlefield.

Naruto felt that he was a special child. Mom told him stories about Itachi Uchiha who fought in the Third Great Ninja Wars. There was something Dad and Mom was not telling him. He'd over heard his parents talking about a tragedy that happened on his birthday four years ago. The villagers were hostile towards Naruto as long as he knew before the festival. When he'd told Dad. Minato just smiled and told him, "everything is going to be alright son," as Dad patted his head. Some time he saw tears poured down Dad's cheeks. Mother would cry over this too. They were obviously hiding something from him. But Naruto knew that he's a Jinchuuriki—a container for the Nine-tails which its former host was his dear mother.

The demonic arms subsided. The mist of mother's red chakra had decimated over the horizon when he saw Mom talking other landlords. His heart started to beat faster. "Mommy!" he yelled blissfully. He saw Mom jolted around. She smiled. She swung her arms wide open welcoming her son. Naruto throttled. He hurdle over one of the boulders. Naruto found himself in the out stretch of his mother's arms. Mom gathered him into a victory bear hug. Naruto face began changing color as all the oxygen and life were being squeezed out of him. Naruto moaned. He began to tap on mother's back. Moments later, Mom relinquished her bear hug. Thank God! Naruto panted.

"Sorry about that," she smiled and scratched the back of her head. "You know how much mommy appreciates your accomplishments," she snickered.

Naruto stood to his feet only to glare upon Mom, "Yeah yeah," both remained silent.

"Is this your boy?" The lady landlord asked.

"Yes he is," Kushina replied.

Naruto force up a smile.

"With the snow out of our way we can now proceed to the next step..."

_The Next step._ Naruto snorted.

Men behind him were villagers carrying large wooden crates with teamwork effort. Naruto had seen some ornaments dangling of to the side. He knew what those were. The village people were starting to decorate the Land of Waves. Mother told him that Christmas was just more than a holiday. It was like a religious day that represented holy which all five shinobi nations call it a truce just for that special. A day of Christmas in war time was all sides of the war where on a day standby or truce to which each nation took the to to recuperate, (specially those who were on the losing side of war) and celebrate the holiday. It had been a tradition ever since the hidden villages foundation began almost a century ago. Amazingly, non of these nations ever broke the tradition of seize-fire on Christmas day. If any on the shinobi do, the group would be executed of of treason.

Christmas was brought to the shinobi lands over hundred years ago. Nobody knew where Christmas originated from. A man and his wife suddenly visited the shinobi continent passing on their tradition of Christmas. They introduced themselves as Mr. Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. They were a pacifist couple who'd sought out right and wrong. It was believe electricity technology was brought over by them to this continent and taught the people to construct telephone poles, neon lights, and many. But their true objective was always for the children. Christmas was to give back to the children who'd behaved. Santa was known to ride a red sleigh with three reindeer. The reindeer leader was Rudolph. He was known for his spectacular luminous red nose which was how he got the nickname "Rudolph the Red-nose Reindeer."

The sleigh would never be ridden on the ground. It was always air-born to those who had claimed to seen Santa riding. Santa led by reindeer would always land on the roof of every building and houses. Then he would haul his favorite red duffed bag over his right shoulder. Inside were countless presents. It was believed his duffel bag had an unlimited amount of storage using Time and Space. Santa would make sure everything was in place before sliding down the chimney if there were one. Most of the buildings in this continent were still design back from the Edo Era which never had chimneys to began with. What people had done was left their windows unlock, so Santa could slip into the house. He would walk to the living room, or where ever the Christmas tree was located. Before he left, there were cookies and milk for him to consume on. Everyone knows that Santa loved cookies and milk. After, he would either climb back up the chimney or exit through the window.

Cookies were rare delicacy in this continent. Mrs. Claus had taught the people how to bake cookies. The main recipe for Christmas was the gingerbread man cookie which everyone before to leave out on the counter all night for Santa. Mrs. Clause also taught people the recipe for candy canes. But Mrs. Clause needed help to teached these people. She and her husband's helpers or some would prefer labors of Christmas... the elf. They wore similar garments of the Clauses but in green. A factory was located in the North Pole. The North Pole was where the Clauses lived. Unfortunately, no one knew the exact location. Shinobi would try to find the North Pole which they called it the "Land of Prosperity." None of them found the Land of Prosperity. All the great shinobi nations send out their best shinobi on reconnaissance. They ended up into a dead end.

Naruto and Kushina helped the villagers. The decorated lights dangled on rooftops and scaffolds. Naruto sometimes nearly lost his footing on the slippery ledges. But this never seemed to frighten the blond toddler. He snorted. He jumped off Mom's back during training sessions and during that mission at the Raven Claw's hideout. Naruto air-dive much as thirty-five feet high. Kushina called this the Leap of Faith. Death awaits those who were not properly trained. Naruto finished wiring the scaffolds and rooftops. He would wire enough the next buildings with the help of Shadow Clones. Naruto and Kushina did much of the work. When he was finished. They would help the villagers hauled in an immense pine tree roughly forty-feet high. Kushina used the crimson phantom arm of the Kyuubi to stand the colossal tree while Naruto clones and some villagers set up the stand. When it was set and done. The hinges had snapped the trunk locked.

"There it's finally done," Naruto took a breather, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Mom folded her arms, "The best part is coming up," she snickered.

Naruto seemed let downed, "Okay," he said it weakly hunched over with such laziness.

"Decoration time," said one of the villagers.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself surrounded by children his age or older. Some had worn Santa Hats. The Santa Hat was a floppy pointed hat trimmed in white fur with a white fur ball hung either bellow the right or left ear. The children began to signed their names on the ornaments. "Son, go ahead," Mom smile. Naruto took an orange ornament more than twice the size of his hand out of one the crates. Mother signed the ornament for him as he watched the villagers hung his ornament on the decorated Christmas tree. The kids began to hummed as they watch the Christmas Tree being decorated with ornaments, lights, and navy blue garlands coiled around the Christmas Tree. Then he felt someone tapping on his shoulders. He's spun around and saw several children returning glances.

"You want to sing Deck the Halls with us?" A girl asked.

Naruto was familiar with the song. Sure, why not? He thought. "Yeah... sure—"

"Then on the count of three—two—one..."

_Deck the hall with boughs of holly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Tis the season to be jolly._

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_Don we now our bright apparel._

_Fa la la la, fa la la la._

_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol._

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_See the blazing Yule before us._

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_Strike the harp and join the chorus._

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_Follow me in merry measure._

_Fa la la la, fa la la la._

_While I tell of yuletide treasure._

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Fast away the old year passes._

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_Hail the new, ye lads and lasses._

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_Laughing, quaffing, all together_

_Fa la la la, fa la la la._

_Heedless of the wind and weather._

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

The parents and villagers applaud as the children sang while the final touches to the tree had been made. The golden star was placed on the tree top. Many of the children hugged their parents, so did Naruto hugged his mother... again. Kushina knelt down, as Naruto climbed and sat with both legs between Mom's shoulders. Kushina stood up and glanced into those glimmered sapphire eyes of Naruto.

"Mommy, when will Dad get here?"

"He will be here sooner than you'll know," she snickered as Naruto just frowned.

* * *

Konoha was not like the Land of Wave where the village was blanketed with snow that required sweeping or digging buildings that were half buried. Konoha and Suna were considered to be the warmness hidden village out of the five with Konoha ranked second behind a desert Suna. Unlike the Land of Waves were Christmas decoration was limited each year because of the blizzards. Konaha, however, was not troubled by blizzards. Blizzards never occurred in the month of December. Villagers and shinobi help decorated beginning of the month. A large lantern of Santa was place up on the roof of the Hokage Tower. There were not enough snow for the children to build snowmen. But it was enough for a snowball fights as Minato watched out from the window in the Hokage's office with a smile. He remembered his Genin Team use to team up against Jiraiya-sensei. Those were the days, he thought.

Minato throughout December dressed like in Santa's red snow suit, boots, and hat. Almost everyday, parents would visit the tower with their children just to take a picture with the Fourth Hokage. Children would sit on Santa's lap as the photographer snapped a photo. Of course, it was free. He knew the Third used to done this when he was in office. Minato knew he still dressed up as Santa Claus on Christmas Day. However, this year would be different because he would be filling for Minato when he's on vacation. Minato was a calmed, passionate man who'd reputation among Konoha was attentive one. Many villagers acknowledge Minato's respectfulness and kindness and accomplishments as a fellow Konoha Ninja. This was one of the reasons why many women were infatuated with him besides his wife. Many women from the Uchiha Clan had an admirably crush on Minato which infuriated Kushina.

During the academy, on his first day. Everyone was to introduced themselves, hobbies, likes, and dislikes. Like his wife Kunshina who'd wish to become Hokage (the first ever kunoichi). It was Minato's dreamed to be come the Fourth Hokage. Minato's relationship with his future wife was not pleasant. Kushina resented him. But instead, Kushina was something else to him. A beauty, an angel who'd fell out of the sky. Not only she was pretty. Kushina had the best color hair he'd ever seen. At the age of ten. Minato would graduate from the academy. He was a genius that people say born once every generation. Jiraiya, one of the Three Legendary Sannins took a peculiar interest in Minato's accomplishments, in the academy. Minato became Jiraiya's pupil. Over the years, Minato was trained under Jiraiya and was able to learned Summoning Jutsu. Jiraiya's Summoning Jutsu consisted of toads from Mt. Myobokuzan.

Jiraiya-sensei was not available every time. Minato and his Genin Team had to trained themselves because only God knew what the the perverted Jonin was up to. So did Minato. Some time he felt like bashing sensei in the face because he rather spend quality time peeping through holes in the female's bathroom, or go to his favorite place up on the hill and spy with his telescope at the nudity females in the hot spring, or at the river. When Jiraiya was away, Minato finally befriended Kushina after rescuing her from the Kumo captors. He would learn manipulation of chakra on his own which he'd created into a chakra sphere known as the Rassengan—which took him two years. Many years later before the Third Great Ninja Wars. Kushina decided to share her clan's knowledge, and about herself. She'd became like a teacher, a tooter. Kushina taught Minato some of her Fuuin-jutsu and Time and Space Nin-jutsu which he'd developed the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Jutsu.

Minato and Kushina became much closer. In fact, Minato had finish developing the first level of Hiraishin right before the Third Great Wars. Minato started dating Kushina till finally both of them kiss. Minato took her to his deceased parents house and made loved for the first time. Twenty years of age they had their first sex. Kushina was on the pill at that time to prevent pregnancy. They could never cherish the time they had spent together. The third war began, and it was not till six years later after the war they seen each other. During the war, Minato was a Jonin instructor and had his own team. Kakashi Hatake, which was promoted, Jonin during some time. Obito Uchiha, which he'd, died in a cave in—had surrendered his left eye Sharingan to Kakashi. Rin which was said to passed away either during or after the war concluded. She was in the medical ninja, and she implanted Obito's Sharingan into a Kakashi's left eye socket which an Iwa Ninja slashed away. Minato knew for a fact Rin had a crush on Kakashi, but during Obito's last moments. Rin fell in loved with Obito as she watched him die.

Minato had came to the rescue, but Obito was lost as they mourned. Kakashi was nicknamed the Copy Cat Ninja—also known as Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Minato's reputation like Kakashi, among enemy nations would never be forgotten. After the war, Minato did not waste any time proposing to Kushina. She'd accepted it. About a year later, they got married, and Hiruzen retired from office and appointed Minato as his successor the Fourth Hokage. Kushina was pregnant shortly after their honeymoon. She never felt this happy since leaving her village to become the Kyuubi's container. Minato knew that she was proud of him. Minato knew her Fuuin-jutsu was one of the reasons that helped him to became Hokage. Kushina was a woman who'd made him into such a man, Minato thought. And soon a father.

It was on the night October the tenth when Naruto was born. The seal on Kushina's stomach had weakened that caused much concern of the Kyuubi escaping from Kushina's body. At a secret location was where Naruto was to be born in secret. No one was to known the exact site of Naruto's birthplace that would endanger the Kushina and the village's safety. Once Naruto had been born—pulled out of Kushina's womb. Minato and his wife shed tears of happiness. But it was short live when an unexpected guest made his appearance. Madara Uchiha from behind had killed both the Third's wife and daughter using some type of Gen-jutsu. Minato was force to make his decision either to abandon his wife or child. Madara held Naruto's life in his hands as he'd tossed up the baby like a volleyball before he made an attempt to slash Naruto with his kunai. Minato had such lightning speed even without Hiraishin came to Naruto aid. But Minato was forced to abandon his wife.

Minato used Hiraishin to escape Madara's counter attack, and teleported back to the house. He'd place Naruto onto his bed and sworn he would return with Naruto's mother. Kushina was restrained with multiple chains. The seal was weak enough to had the Kyuubi extracted from her. Madara stated the reason why Kushina was not killed instantly from the extraction. Kushina's heritage to be the Uzumaki Clan's special chakra that allowed her to have an affinity of lifespan, but her life force was severed and she was dying. Minato had rescued her from the outreach of the Kyuub's paws and teleported her back home as she rested with newly born son on the bed. Minato teleported back on the Hokage Monument—on his statue to stopped a Kyuubi Menacing Ball (Cero) using his Time and Space Nin-jutsu Barrier which teleported the trajectory of the high-density beam to a safe location into the Konoha skies resulting a light show of explosions. However, Madara tried to covert his movements and sucked Minato into his Time and Space Nin-jutsu wormhole.

Minato evaded using the Hiraishin. Minato teleported himself somewhere out of the village back into the woods. Minato knew that Madara's Time and Space Nin-jutsu was incredibly advanced, and only Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage was adept at it beside himself. The beginning of their scuffled. Eventually, Minato would prevail over Madara as he escaped, but not before he quoted, "The world will soon be mine." Madara vanished into a vacuum of swirls. Minato teleported back to the village only to found Konoha in ruins. He panicked. He needed the Kyuubi as far away as possible from the village. The destruction and casualties were escalating rapidly. Minato had a knot in his throat when the Kyuubi was manipulating another menacing ball of chakra pointed at the Third Hokage and Konoha when Minato summoned Gama Bunta one of the commanding generals of Mt. Myobokuzan. Minato decided to transport the Kyuubi to his house. Hiruzen saw the skies lit up to his right as he guessed Minato was in that direction.

Minato's house was devastated. It was destroyed by the Kyuubi's rampage. Although, Minato constructed a barrier around his house as Kushina restrained the Kyuubi with her Chakra Chains. She was disoriented. She looked at any minute any second she would pass on into the after life leaving a husband and her newborn child behind. Kushina decided she wanted to pull the Kyuubi down with her into the after life, husband declined. Minato decided that he would test the artificial clone he and Kushina had developed ever since the war ended. He wanted Naruto to become the new container for the Kyuubi. Kushina declined and detested. Kushina never wanted Naruto to shared the burden that she had her entire life. But Minato finally won his first argument over Kushina. He stated that if he resealed the Kyuubi inside of her. Her special chakra would suppress the Kyuubi and could never be controlled. He told her a story that Jiraiya-sensei foretold him that a prophecy child would revolutionize the world of shinobi was he became a hero of a great war that's yet to come. He believed that the masked man would be the harbinger of darkness that would send the world in chaos.

Minato believed that Naruto would be the prophecy child who would finally help him put an end to the shinobi system, and the cycle of hatred. Kushina gave in and finally let Minato to commenced the sealing of the Kyuubi. Minato had summoned a wooden capsule. There was a paper seal that Minato removed from the capsule as it split apart. Inside was a white clay version of Minato. Minato began to weaving multiple hand seals. Symbols engulf in blue flame chakra appeared at the peak of all fingers. Minato plunged his arm into the clone's stomach twisting clockwise like turning a door. Its eyes glowed blueberrely. The original Minato faltered to his knees appeared to be exhausted. The clone took several robotic steps towards the Kyuubi. As it got closer, its movements were that of a human. It spoke like the original. A complete replica of Minato's memories, personality, jutsu, speed, strength, stamina, chakra, and soul.

It began weaving the correspondence hand seals for the Shiiki Fuuin (Reaper Death Seal). The Shiiki Fuuin automatically appeared to levitate behind the clone. It's an immense spiritual being that's over twelve feet in height. The Shinigami was a half human and ogre. It worn a white traditional kimono, a violet beaded necklace and had some type of hunter's knife in its mouth. The ogre's spiky dreadlocks coiled the blond Hokage's artificial soul limbs sprawling. The artificial soul was crucified above Minato's clone. The clone felt no pain as it began preparations for the sealing of the Nine-tails. The Kyuubi made one last retaliated effort strike Naruto. Kushina was at her limit and could not move her body in time to intercept the crushing blow. Minato with exertion and every pint of strength he had put up on one final Time and Space Nin-jutsu Barrier. The Kyuubi's palm was teleported instantly. This gave the clone enough to to commenced the sealing starting with the extraction of the Yin.

The original stood an extremely weary Kushina to her feet as she'd received a palm strike from the Shinigami's phantom hand. The Kyuubi's Yin Chakra flowed to her network like a surge of adrenaline as the Eight Trigrams Seal was active. Minato noticed Kushina's breathing began to eased. This was a good sign indeed. Only her face was a bloody mess from using her Chakra Chains suppressing the Kyuubi's mobility. She'd bleed out from her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. The Kyuubi cursed. It taunted the new Namikaze family. Then they watched as the Kyuubi was swallowed into the Shinigami's hand into a sphere of dark crimson chakra. The sphere was plunged deep into the blond infants tummy as it cried out in pain. In the matter of seconds, another set Eight Trigrams Seal appeared on Naruto's stomach. The clone strolled up to the couples with a large scroll and tossed it down beside Minato as he picked it up. It was the Four Elephant Seal used to imprisoned the Kyuubi inside of Naruto.

The Shinigami removed the knife from his mouth licking its lips with pleasure. It gulped down the artificial soul in one foul swift of mouth clenching. The Clone shattered into clay fragments spraying Naruto in a mist of clay dust. Kushina had the strength to carrying her son. Minato could no longer move his body. Yet the sadistic glare of the Shinigami had frightened him like a stray dog before it vanished into the night. The barrier diminished. The sealing was a success. There was no requirement from the original's soul. The Death Reaper would take only the soul from the individual who'd summoned it. Shadow Clone would do the job, but it only has one third of the users chakra which would be unable to summoned the Shiiki Fuuin.

Minato watched his wife cradled Naruto into her arms crying. Before he could rejoice the moment. Hiruzen and hundreds of his shinobi behind the Third Hokage intervened. They were not a happy camper. Many were lost, and Minato knew it was all his fault. Hiruzen was shaken to his foundation when Minato told him his wife and daughter was murdered by an Uchiha man. They did not talk that long as the Namikaze family were escorted on stretchers straight to the infirmary. Two days later, Minato and his family checked out. Good news, Kushina was going to live. The Kyuubi's Yin Chakra was perhaps a spare of life force, which she's, depended upon. The moment the Yin depleted. She would die. The Hokage and his wife were under investigation the following day by the Anbu Black Ops. It turns out that Kushina's story claimed to be true. An Uchiha was behind the Kyuubi's invasion. Only the Uchiha Clan had the power to tamed the Kyuubi. The Sharingan from the masked man deactivated momentarily once the Kyuubi was under it influence. Only a pure blood Uchiha could deactivate his or her's Sharingan, while those who'd got a Sharingan implant remained eternal, (can never activate) but cleverness like Kakashi used his forehead protector covering his Sharingan, that way, the Sharingan won't deplete unnecessary chakra.

After the investigation, the Namikaze family were cleared of all charges. However, the villagers never took it lightly. They felt betrayed. They never comprehended why the Hokages and the council kept such secret from the villagers. A Jinchuuriki kunoichi from a foreign country was the reason why many who lost their love ones. The demanded answers, and Minato had gathered the angry mob towards the tower. He explained everything about Kushina and how she lived her life up to several nights ago. Minato also explained that an Uchiha man was behind the attack, and he tried to stopped him, but the man fled. The villagers were able to forgive Minato, but the Uchiha was another story. Minato had placed the Uchiha Clan under house arrest. About a month later, the Anbu had jogged their memories. It turns out every individual checked out clean. The only alternative was those who had thought to be perished from the previous or some time ago suddenly turn rogue. Only the Third knew about the mask man possibility being Madara told by Minato. They could not proved that it was actually that man. But Minato had to make sure that the Uchiha Clan was not collaborating with this maniac.

Minato reputation with the Uchiha Clan sank like an anchor at the bottom of the sea. Fukagu Uchiha never came to terms with Minato every again. He would send one of his advisers to send in any reports that the Hokage demanded from the Uchiha Clan. For the next four years, Minato had restored his trust in the eyes of the villagers. But his spouse and son remained aliens. The villagers had an abhorrence towards the Jinchuurikis' presence on the streets, markets, and restaurant. Jiraiya would come and visit the Namikaze family once in a great while. Tsunade would come check Kushina and the Kyuubi's Yin Chakra if there were significant changes in her chakra network. No changes had been made since the sealing four years ago. Minato was a busy man in the office twenty-four/seven. Perhaps he only bed with Kushina at three days the most a week. He was hardly home to spend time with his family. Kushina had temporarily retired from her shinobi duties taking care of their son.

And here he is.

A knock on the door startled him, "You may enter," Minato said.

"Sorry to be a disturbed to you sensei. I just returned from and decided to stop by," said an Anbu Ninja.

The Anbu Ninja had dark silver, spiky hair slanted slightly to his left. He wore white mask painted in a form of a dog face, a black flack jacket. Underneath it was an elastic body suit the covered almost every part of his body—two gloves, two black shinguard, and black sandals.

"Kakashi," Minato rubbed his chin. "How have you been?" He knew it was a stupid question. Kakashi had changed ever since he lost his teammates. Plus, ever since Manato had been elected Hokage. He had little time of training the young Anbu Shinobi. It was not as Kakashi needed any training. He was already a Jonin by the time the Third Great Ninja commenced. "Please accept my humble apologies. I should of check up on you once in a great while." Apologies was always an excuse these days.

"No Minato-sensei, it's just that I wanted to say Merry Christmas before you leave on your vacation to the Land of Waves. I always wanted to go visit that place. I guess you're lucky." Kakashi removed his mask and smile weakly.

His forehead protector draped over his left eye where he had the implant. A dismal scar cut straight down just above the eyebrow. The scar went down just above his left cheek. Overall, Kakashi still was quite a handsome young man just like his sensei, a ladies man. He was just like Minato who ignored his fan-girls. Kakashi was not fonded of having any normal relationships with girls—beside friends. But he would of taken great care of Rin for his deceased best friend. He knew Obito was in loved with Rin. Kakashi wouldn't love Rin for himself. But on Obito's behalf Minato cupped his chin, He never told anyone, but Hiruzen and the elders. This was his best student after all. It was one of those reasons a young gun like Kakashi became Jonin at an incredibly young age and joined the Anbu rankings. Kakashi had an uncanny ability to gather data in a short amount of time given, and he was considered to be a deadly killer. He was most threat to Kirigakure.

"Thank you, but I have something to tell you."

"What is it sensei?"

Minato sipped coffee from his mug, "Be a good teacher when your time comes," he'd heard Kakashi yelped unexpectedly. "Do not become a failure like myself. I was never a good teacher to begin with," he said it dolorously.

"I refused to give in sensei. You were never a burden—"

"Burden enough that had your teammates incapacitated," Minato glared.

"Sensei, it was not your fault that you left us," Kakashi cried. "You were needed elsewhere."

"Kakashi, remember what I taught. Mission are important, but a team must learn how to stick together. For every second you're gone. You put your team in jeopardy. In the shinobi world, each team is responsible for there actions alone. I know I said sometimes we must bend the rules. But too much will cause a catastrophe which resulted in Obito's death. True had save the regiment in the trenches when I was away at that time—"

"But sensei—"

"No more buts. Some day you will have a Genin team of your own. I want you to learn from my mistakes and believe in the Will of Fire," he'd drank the last several ounces of coffee before setting the mug on the table. "I should of did this a long time ago. As of now, your are not my apprentice anymore," his voice was tranquilized like the wind.

Kakashi was heart broken. Why would sensei say such a thing? Was he all that depressed? Kakashi lowered his head trying to hide his sorrow. He wanted to cry. Kakashi felt like was drowning in a sea of ruefulness with no way of returning to the highlands of conviviality. But warmed arms were placed on his shoulders easing him with such excruciating thoughts. He jolted around only to glance into those blue glimmered eyes of the Hokage.

"I never meant it in disconsolately way. I'm simply letting you because there is not further for me to teach you. You had simply lived up to my stander, and now you're on your own. Do not address me as sensei anymore. I am nearly a friend of Kakashi Hatake," Minato removed his hands from Kakashi's shoulders with one hand out to shake the hand of the Anbu.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, but regardless what happens from now on. You will always be my sensei," Kakashi connected hands with the Hokage as they exchanged smiles.

* * *

Naruto was training on the streets. It looked like a mob of clones decided to waged war against one another. Relentless skirmishes of brawl fighting began to escalated. Punching, kicking, and grappling was all the villagers watch either from the windows or from the balcony. They knew it was all training, but they were astonished to how a four year old boy could create Shadow Clones. Most of them ganged up on the original while he fought to protect himself from hostile company of his own clones. Naruto would eventually take a break from fighting and begin to perfect the Rassengan that he learned almost two weeks ago. Just seven days ago, Naruto's manipulation of chakra training was a success. He could not formed the ball of chakra with one hand. Instead, he saw a cat on the street playing with a ball of yarn on the way to the Land of Waves, and decided to intimated the cat's clawing.

Minato had gone over the first three steps of how to create a Rassengan. The first step was building up a chakra into a swirling using a water balloon. Second step, which he had, a hard time with was to strengthen the manipulation of chakra. To do this. Minato had instructed his son to use a tennis ball which was at least three times thicker to a water balloon. Allowing much amplifying of chakra accumulation. The ball must explode like a paper bomb, Dad said. It cannot burst like an air bag Dad reminded him. The third and final step was the combination of the first two steps. But he must do it without the used of accessories. The third step was simple. Create a ball chakra that must be visible. Visualization was the key of sufficiency if he wants to manipulate any type of shape using chakra, Dad told son. Minato had returned to Konoha, but he had written the three steps down in a hand scroll just in case Naruto the steps.

While Naruto was still practicing. Naruto noticed that his clones were humming. Then they sang...

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_in a one-horse open sleigh. Hey!_

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_in a one-horse open sleigh._

_Dashing through the snow._

_On a one-horse open sleigh,_

_over the fields we go,_

_laughing all the way; hahaha!_

_Bells on bob-tail ring,_

_making spirits bright._

_What fun it is to ride and sing_

_a sleighing song tonight._

Naruto and his clone began clapping. Momentarily people gathered into the alley was spectating the clones. The original Naruto was more than just distracted. He joined the numbers among his clones as they gathered into a line marching down the street. The original led the way.

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh. Hay!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_A day or two ago,_

_I thought I'd take a ride,_

_and soon Miss Fanny Bright_

_Was seated by my side;_

_the horse was lean and lank;_

_misfortune seemed his lot;_

_he got into a drifted bank,_

_and we, we got up sot._

_Oh, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh. Hey!_

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

Kushina watched her son from a distance with a smile on her face. The villagers began to joined—each of them began signing and dancing. They march with the clones with both hands place behind their partners back while someone from behind does the same to them. The line looked as a locomotive moving through the alleys. It seemed like the entire Land of Waves got into the groove as they sang along.

_Now the ground is white,_

_go it while you're young,_

_take the girls tonight_

_and sing this sleighing song._

_Just get a bob-tailed nag,_

_two-forty for his speed_

_hitch him to an open sleigh_

_and crack! you'll take the lead._

_Oh... Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh. Hey!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh..._

People lifted the clones over their shoulder and tossed them up like a beach volleyball. The original and clones began laughing. They yelped each time they were tossed in the air. Then a feminine voice sudden appeared out of no were that seemed to have killed the wonderful atmosphere. The villagers and cloned stopped dead in there tracks as if someone had ruined a Christmas party. It was Kushina; however, she was not in a foul mood. She was humming something, Naruto heard. He could not make out the words. As she got closer, her cheeks began to flushed redely. Then she began to sing...

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas._

_Just like the ones I used to know. _

_Where the treetops glisten,_

_and children listen; _

_to hear sleigh bells in the snow._

Kushina grabbed a clone a spun it into midair with such joy within her heart. Likewise, the clone disappeared into a buff of smoke. Mother had such a beautiful voice. Naruto knew if she had a second life. Kushina would become a fabulous singer. She began doing the same with the other clones snatching them from the villagers welcome arms.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas._

_With every Christmas card I write._

_ May your days be merry and bright._

_And may all your Christmases be white. _

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas._

Kushina clutched the original into her arms. Her glimmered blue jaded eyes caught her son's milky sapphire eyes. Naruto breathed her breath line like he'd always done when mommy smudged her nose against his.

_With every Christmas card I write. _

_May your days be merry and Bright!_

_And may all your Christmases be white._

_And may all your Christmases be white._

Naruto and Kushina bowed before the audience. They applauded. "Mommy, you were pretty good tehehehe," he grinned.

"Thank you," she returned a smiled.

"Lunch is ready, and your father should be here any moment now."

"Okay," he sighed, "thank you everyone—" The townspeople already parted. Naruto dished out another sigh.

* * *

Naruto was eating an instant cup of ramen in boiling water. Naruto never seemed to burned his tongue without first blowing on the hot, soupy noodles. Naruto and Kushina were ramen lovers. Naruto always had an apatite for ramen. It was like an ecstasy feeling for every bowl, cup of ramen he consumed. It was like an addiction. He needs to devour at least one serving per day, otherwise, he would go insane. Howerver, the first two weeks of training her never had an ounce of ramen digested. If felt like an eternity of despair without the consumption of soaking noodles and hot, delicious flavored soup. Naruto patted his full stomach as he began to stretched. He saw several shadow of soaring birds crossed his path. He sat out in of the Inn on a bench waiting for his stomach to digest the provisions he ate.

A sudden shadow loomed over the blond toddler like an overcast cloud. He looked up into the cleared blue skies only to see remnants of drifting clouds. But not all the clouds had parted ways leaving a spacious of deep blue skies and sunshine for the thawing, although, the melting processed take time, and another storm was expected to hit the Land of Waves tomorrow Christmas Eve. But the shadow remained. It was coming from behind him, but Naruto was slow in reacting when a trident shape kunai braced softly against his throat without a slitted gash. His right eye glance upon the dark brown, scroll with written formula seals wrapped around the kife's hilt. It was Dad's special made Kunai Knife. Father! He spun around after he'd pushed the knife away from his throat. Without looking, Naruto tackled to the person who'd sneaked up from behind. It was Dad alright.

"Yo... take it easy," he felt the arm strength of his son's bear-hug. "Naruto how have you been?" Dad smiled.

"Dad, I did it," he grinned. Obviously it was not the type of answer or response Minato wanted. "I've created a Rassengan."

"You what!" he exclaimed.

Ridiculous! Minato had gritted his teeth before his son had looked up. It took him two years to master the manipulation of Rassegan. It was not surprising Jiraiya had learned it under four months after Minato had perfected his Rassengan. But two weeks. It was absurd, outrageous. That was not the amusing part of it. The fact at the age of four, Naruto has learned to manifest, and mastered a potent A-rank Ninjutsu was beyond the potential any child his age was capable of; in fact, any Jonin would hardly manage a Rassengan in onehad month of training. This kid started his shinobi training under three months and has yet to enter the academy. At this rate, Minato knew Naruto would surpass him before reaching adulthood. He may graduate in his first year of the academy. Because, Minato made a deal with Naruto that he would teach Naruto the Hiraishin if he were successful in creating a full powered Rassengan.

"Show me," Dad said.

Naruto rubbed his hands with a smile, "Watch this!" Naruto held out with the palm facing towards the sky. His left had clawed the air above his hand that created a swirling current of chakra oozing out of his hand. A gulf ball size chakra began its growth. Within seconds, the ball of chakra was a little bigger than a MLB size baseball. The sound of air crackled as the Rassengan remained active. It was something that Minato had ever seen before. Now Minato knew why Naruto was able the channeled such chakra sufficiently. It seemed phony at first. But cheating without using one hand. But there were no stipulation. If that Rassengan proved to be at its full capacity. Then Minato lost deal, and he would have to teach Naruto the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

"I want you to hit that pole," Dad pointed behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around, and it was a telephone pole. No doubt the Rassengan's power would obliterate the pole, he thought. Naruto had drawn both hands behind with elbows facing diagnose upright. Naruto ran towards the pole in full strides. "Rassengan!" a surge of gusts pushed off the telephone pole directly into Minato's face. The jutsu did nothing but leaved a cracked. Naruto sighed in disbelieve.

"I give up," Naruto whined. "I will never make it stronger," he cried.

"Naruto! Never quit! I'm proud of you son," Minato saw the tears dripping down his son's face. "Beside, I willing to test your skills that you have learned from your mother... starting with this," Minato pulled out a small bell from his pocket and held it affront shaking it. "The bell training exercise.

"Bell training exercise," he seemed dumbfounded.

"Simple, I want you take the bell away from me. Used any necessarily means for victory. By all means try to kill me," he saw the horror within his son. "If you'll hold back, you will never be able to snatch this bell from me. But there is a time limit, you'll have until I finish singing." Minato strung the bell onto his belt near the left hip. "Are you ready?

"You don't have to ask me," To Minato's surprise, Naruto just charged head on recklessly.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock._

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring._

_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun._

_Now the jingle hop has begun._

Naruto was slapped back. Naruto regained his footing and weave a tiger hand seal, "Muti Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A flood of clones began descending. Minato smiled weakly as he parried Naruto's, punches, knees, and kicks without wasted motion. Naruto gritted his teeth in disbelieved when father counter attacked. Naruto had such shrewd that of a Jonin due to mother's physical, and mind training. He'd barely seen the fourth's round house kick. Perhaps a Chuunin would not be able to seen it, Naruto was convinced. Mom told him that Dad had such lightning speed, and reflexes without the use of Hiraishin.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air._

A much larger waves of Shadow Clones began it's assault on the blond Hokage. Minato only returned to several hundred of his son's clones. It brings memories back during the third wars where he slaughtered several battalions with several Hiraishin kunai thrown by his subordinates into the Iwa ranks.

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_

_That's the jingle bell rock!_

At least Naruto did manage to his father drop a sweat or two. Minato had a field day clobbering clones. Minato was still amused by Naruto's performance. But something that he never expected to see was an infuriated Naruto created a least a thousand solid clones. Minato's eyes were widened with astonishment. But the was the least of his problems. All the solid clones were enveloped in red, crimson chakra.. Minato never expected Naruto and his company jetted at such speed like an afterburner thrusts a jet parallel. Spray of snow blew within Minato's face and white robes as he'd putted up his dukes to block the incoming obstacle. Then he began to sing again.

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

Minato finally manage to wiped the remnants of snow from his face as he could see gain. However, heard Naruto and his thousand solid clones battalion shouted, "Naruto's Ninja Art: All Direction High Volume Many Kunai Firing!". The sky was filled with dark abyss. It was raining a thousand Kunai Knifes. It was descending too fast, Minato thought. The Kyuubi's strength must of had increased his son's throwing power. Minato cursed. He could not deflect all of them this close to him and at such speed. He had to make a choice and used of his potent Time and Space jutsu, or risked getting pulverized. Minato sighed quickly before weaving hasty hand seals creating a Time and Space Nin-jutsu Barrier. He created the barrier in a nick, of time before the swarming knifes could box him inside. Minato began to sing again as he watched the knifes being transported to a new location. Behind him, the kunai drifted out of the island as is decimated out of existence.

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet._

"Naruto Uzumaki's 2000 Combo!" Minato spun around, never expected the clones to be closing in to assault. He'd already deactivated the barrier, and the first clone was just several feet away from decking Minato square in the nose. Minato quickly pulled out his trump card, his legacy that had made him became the Yellow Flash, a one man. His custom made three prong kunai with the Fuuin scroll wrapped around its hilt. He quickly toss up in the air. Minato had a closed up view of his demonic son. He had crimson eyes, claws, and fangs of a demon. Nothing but malice, and murderous intent was all Minato saw till recognition of his legacy flailed affront the army. The solid clones looked each other in the eye momentarily as they murmured, "O-oh," the clones knew they were about to suffer the wrath of Hiraishin superiority godly speed. The clones tried to air brake, but it was futile when Dad disappeared with a smirk.

The original was standing somewhere on the roof when suddenly Naruto's body slammed hard into a pile of snow bellow. Naruto was sure of it. He never fell. Finally, he could hear his clones being deactivated into a buff of smoke all at once. Naruto sight was blurry, but he'd seen Dad caught his kunai before touchdown. Dad, was smart after all, why would you engage the an army of clone when you could attack the original at hand, he thought.

_That's the jingle bell,_

_That's the jingle bell,_

_That's the jingle bell rock!_

Dad grinned. But suddenly, the experience of the thousand solid clones transferred back to Naruto. It felt as a wave had slammed the blond toddler onto shore with such tremendous power. Naruto momentarily felt butterflies. No, it can't be! Naruto disbelieved. The experience Naruto felt was all his clones received a punch to the gut. Dad had actual punch all his clones at least once before he was thrown into the snow puddle, and saw dad plucked the kunai just approved his feet. Dad never tossed the kuna more than a foot above his head before he'd vanished. Naruto estimated. It would take about four seconds for the kunai to touchdown. Four seconds! It sounded outrageous. Nobody could move that fast, not even God himself. He was convinced. Naruto was at least half a football field away from his clone army. Yet, Dad had managed to do his hocus pocus before his kunai could touchdown. Show off! Naruto scowled. He'd got to his feet, but something met Naruto's eyes were his stomach was. The hilt of Dad's kunai was visible, that would explain the poke in his tummy a moment ago, and how dad manage to get to this spot. Naruto guessed Dad must of thrown another kunai sometime after he'd dematerialized.

"Son, that was spectacular. You're strong—" Naruto was crying. Minato knew why. He knelt, and patted his son on the back. "Son, you did a great job. Your task was not to take the bells, but a test of skill."

"B-but I-I lost—"

"As a gratitude for your accomplishments," Dad pointed at the three prong kunai next to his son's feet.

"Huh!" Naruto was dumfounded. "But I thought you'd said that I have to make a fully develop Rassengan?" He snorted.

"It's fully develop alright, but it lacks any power. You just need a strong manipulation that's all. Now, picked up the kunai."

Naruto did what his father said. There was a red scroll nearly the same length as the knife was suspended bellow the hilt as it hugged from a necklace chain. It was not the astonishing thing on the receiving end of the kunai. Both side of the blades had a drawing or carving of baby Naruto in graved. It was custom made from the family album photo. Minato had his private blacksmith forged this three prong kunai just for Naruto. It was actually two inches longer, and half an inch wider than Minato's three prong Kunai. Naruto felt emotional. He startled enthusiastically.

"What is in the scroll are three steps of Time and Space Nin-jutsu for the Flying Thunder God Tech," Dad continued. "Once have completed the three steps, than I will teach you level one."

"It's mine," he asked? Dad nodded. "Yay! We-weee!" Naruto started sprinting wavering the kunai carelessly.

"Be careful how you hold that! It is shrewd enough to cut through stone!" Dad shouted.

Minato sighed as he watched his son running a marathon. Damned, this kid has a lot of stamina! Minato was sure himself that he would not be running around after creating 1300 plus Shadow Clones. A Jonin could probably muster all of his or her chakra in an effort of a thousand army of Shadow Clones. Minato sensed it. This child had used more than twice the amount of chakra that was necessary. He could create at least two per each cloned. That meant the amount of chakra Naruto used to create solid clones was enough for 2600 plus. That much he knew... forget! Not even a Hokage won't last that long. But this kid showed no signs of weariness. He knew from Kushina's experienced Jinchuuriki had a vast amount of chakra from their Biiju to supplied them with enough chakra worth an entire battalion. It was breath taking seeing this from a four year old child. Soon the world would know about this child. It was best not for the outside world knew that Konoha has a child who could create his entire army, or battalion. Just like Kakashi, Naruto would be targeted, and assassinated by Kiri, Kumo Anbu Shinobi tried to assassinate the Copy Cat Ninja, and they failed.

Minato felt warm hands placed on his cold shoulders, "I told you to be careful. Didn't, I said he would kill you?"

"Would," Minato jolted, "Kushi," Minato snickered.

Ever since they were couples. Minato began to short her name calling "Kushi" instead of "Kushina." Kushina found that romantic. She used to called him blondy or by his last name when she was on good terms with her husband from their childhood.

"Hey! What has my handsome blondy been up to?" Kushina bit her lower lips.

Minato felt his breath been taking away. His heart began to beat like a bass drum, "The usual... paper work day in and day out."

"Oh," Kushina clutched her hands, "How long will you be here? Will you returned after Christmas Day?" She'd asked with a frown.

Minato expressed his number one all time goofy grin. Like father like son came to mind, "I have a month."

Kushina giggled, "Oh... Minato. That means I finally get to enjoy you after so long," Kushina's milky blue jaded eyes flinch at her husbands lips.

"Babe, I hope you haven't gotten soft on me," Minato eyes sparkled blues eyes met his wife.

Their head moved in closer. The couple sucked in their breaths. Minato licked the bottle lip of Kushina as she'd snaked her arms around the back of her husband's head pulling. Minato clutched his arms around his wife's lower back just above the hips with a gentle squeeze. Minato angled his head that deepened the kiss. Soon his dominated tongue plunged down her throat hitting the tonsils. Kushina nearly choked. She'd pulled down on Minato's hair relieving her of the burning sensation that built up in her throat. Their heads trusted backwards. The couples took the chance to breathe.

"As I was afraid," he continued.

Kushina leered momentarily. She soccer punched her husband in the gut playfully, "You were still convinced that my tomboyish ways lied dormantly. This tomboy won't go down quietly."

So began their flirting, but the children on the streets gathered around the couple. They encircled Minato and Kushina like a school of hungry sharks. The streets filled with claps and laughter. The couples looked each other in the eyes with such uncertainty. They shrugged at the parade of children. Then Minato got a glimpse of his son up ahead marching towards the parade. He was wearing a Santa Hat. Minato sighed as his son started to dance. Then on the count of three claps...

_You better watch out!_

_Better not cry!_

_Better not pout!_

_I'm telling you why,_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town._

_He's making a list_

_and checking it twice._

_He's going to find out who's naughty and nice._

_Because Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town._

_He sees when you're sleeping._

_He knows when you're awake._

_He knows if you've been bad or good._

_So be good for goodness sake!_

_Oh! You better watch out!_

_Better not cry!_

_Better not pout!_

_I'm telling you why,_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town._

_With little tin horns and little toy drums,_

_rootie-toot-toots and rum-a-tum tums._

_Because Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town._

_Curly head dolls that toddle and coo,_

_elephants, boats and kiddie cars too._

_Santa Claus is comin' to town._

_The kids and girls in boyland_

_will have a jubilee._

_They're going to build a toyland town,_

_all around the Christmas tree._

_You better watch out!_

_Better not cry!_

_Better not pout!_

_I'm telling you why,_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town._

_Santa Claus is comin' to town._

_Santa Claus is comin' to town!_

The children clapped, but Naruto was not done yet.

_I saw Dad and mommy, sitting in the tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_I saw Dad and mommy, sitting in the tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G—_

"That's enough my little munchkin!" Dad looked abashed.

Naruto looked past his father only to stare at a hot chili pepper face mother, "Mommy, why is your face red?"

Mother never responded.

"Son," Minato patted his son, "Me and your mother have some important business to attend to."

"Important enough to give me a baby bother, or baby sister," son teased.

That atmosphere surrounding his parents hit rock bottom. The children were laughing. Minato despite being a husband had developed a strands of red streaks across his cheeks. Minato looked away as his wife had facepalm.

"Return home no early than two hours."

"Young man, you've better be home by six o'clock," Kushina scowled, but Minato had transported Kushina back to the inn at the blink off eye.

"Woo, their gone," a boy exclaimed.

"Okay, who wants to sing O Christmas Tree?" Naruto was irrelevant. Many children responded. "Alright! Let's line up!" The children began to line up behind Naruto. The march the streets as parents and adults once again gather to their windows and balcony. "In a three—two—one..."

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Thy leaves are so unchanging;_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Thy leaves are so unchanging;_

_Not only green when summer's here,_

_But also when 'tis cold and drear._

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Thy leaves are so unchanging!_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Much pleasure thou can'st give me;_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Much pleasure thou can'st give me;_

_How often has the Christmas tree_

_Afforded me the greatest glee!_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Much pleasure thou can'st give me._

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Thy candles shine so brightly!_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Thy candles shine so brightly!_

_From base to summit, gay and bright,_

_There's only splendor for the sight._

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Thy candles shine so brightly!_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_How richly God has decked thee!_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_How richly God has decked thee!_

_Thou bidst us true and faithful be,_

_And trust in God unchangingly._

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_How richly God has decked thee!_

The children had gathered at the Great Christmas Tree.

"You're a good singer Naruto," Naruto startled when he'd heard his name unexpectedly, "You've sure loss your baby fat," the feminine voice reached out to him.

"You're—"

_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks._

_Dressed in holiday style._

_In the air there's a feeling._

_Of Christmas._

_Children laughing, people passing._

_Meeting smile after smile._

_And on every street corner you'll hear._

_Silver bells._

_Silver bells._

_It's Christmas time in the city._

_Ring-a-ling._

_Hear them ring._

_Soon it will be Christmas Day._

_Strings of streetlights, even lanterns._

_Blink of bright red and green._

_As the shoppers rush home with their treasures._

_Hear the snow crunch._

_See the kids bunch._

_This is Santa's big scene._

_And above all the bustle you'll hear._

_Silver bells._

_Silver bells._

_It's Christmas time in the city._

_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring._

_Soon it will be Christmas Day._

_Soon it will be Christmas Day._

Naruto ran up to the black hair women, "Aunty Mikoto! What are you doing here?"

"Come closer dear," Mikoto hugged Naruto, "I have business here."

Like his mother, aunty had such a great aroma of cosmetics. Mom's best friend had such long black hair draped over her snowy white coat. She was dressed in white winter gear. Mikoto had that sweetness of all smiles like Naruto's mother. Naruto though all "good" mothers had them which would make any boy to be proud of being a son. Such warmness of the smile brought tears of joy. Naruto loved it as a son. He loved it when mommy smiles at him. Naruto felt like mommy would be the happiest women in the world despite having a husband. But there are smiles he knew that masked such agonizing or sinful thoughts. Naruto always thought if he had a sixth sense. Body language, Naruto could tell if smiles brought ecstatic or woeful thoughts.

"Oh," Naruto smiled weakly, "Aunty I apologize for my rudeness. I've should of known better," Naruto snorted. Naruto knew mommy would smack him several times if she were here.

"No sweaty, it's not a wrong thing to ask questions," Naruto had gagged on choked saliva. "Like I'm about to ask you. Were's your parents?"

Naruto furrowed a brow. He wondered how aunt would respond to his answer, "Their busy making babies," he laughed at aunty's reaction.

Mikoto's throat knotted. She made stretching noise with her throat. This was the last thing she'd ever wanted to hear. Mikoto used to loved Minato like her fellow feminine kin her childhood. Minato was popular with the girls. Mikoto got as far of befriending Minato. She'd confessed her love for him at the age of fifteen. One year before her wedding with Fukagu Uchiha. Mikoto's father had arranged her marriage with Fugaku's father from her day of birth. Minato had responded. Minato said he'd love Mikoto. But it was not the loved she'd expected to hear from him. Mikoto was like a sister, flesh, and blood to Minato, he'd admitted. But she knew it was for the best if Minato "romantically" did not love her—now that she was married. A brother figure was satisfying enough. She eventually developed feeling for her new husband. Minato was a thing of the past. Although, he would visit the Uchiha Estate with Kushina once in a great while.

Mikoto was introduced to Kushina by Minato. Kushina never had any friends. Kushina was hostile towards Mikoto in their first meeting, she'd remembered. But in time, Kushina had excepted Mikoto's kindness. She knew Kushina became a Minato fan-girl at the age of thirteen. By that time, they were best of friends. It was one of those awkward conversations she and Kushina talked about Minato day in and day out. Kushina had told stories about her abduction. Mikoto was intrigued Mikoto wish she was in a dangerous situation were Minato could save her. She told Kushina. Kushina only laughed. Mikoto knew Kushina resented all the girls who had a thing or two for Minato. But to Mikoto, was a different story. Kushina never resented her. Perhaps because Mikoto was such an attentive girl and cared for Kushina during rough times. Mikoto remembered cleaning and bandaging Kushina's battle wounds and scrapes from scuffling with boys which most of them were older than her by couples yea rs. Mikoto knew Kushina healed hastly. That was when Mikoto never knew Kushina was a container—a host for the Nine-tails.

Mikoto never noticed how much her face were red as a tomato. She'd gathered her thoughts, "If you're willing; you can stay at the inn I'm staying. I will drop you off to your parents."

"I will resume my training, and may I ask?" Mikoto nodded. "Is Itachi and Sasuke with you?" Naruto grinned.

"Unfortinately, Itachi is on a classified mission with the Anbu Black Opp—"

"Hey don't go forgetin me... long time no see blondy."

Naruto felt butterflies tingling within his tummy. Eyes widen vivaciously. He was staring at the raven hair kid perched on the tree top as if he were glancing a stack of gold blocks. He never had time to prepared his thoughts when the boy began singing...

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the fourth day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the eighth day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Eleven pipers piping,_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

_my mother sent to me_

_Twelve drummers drumming,_

_Eleven pipers piping,_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three ninja hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree!_

The raven hair boy leaped down from the Christmas Tree as I met the Naruto's eyes. The boy was just several inches taller than Naruto. He had short black spike dreads. He'd dressed in navy blue winter clothing. The boy had a sadistic smile. Naruto finally burped his words out, "Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Ecstasy following by moans came from the bathroom. The sound of water splashing to followed. Kushina moaned in pleasured as Minato rested his head on her left should. He'd gripped her belly. From behind. It felt like years since Minato had sex. Only one women he'd ever done it with. There would be no replacement for Kushi in this life. Minato caught Kushina glancing from the corner of her eyes. He'd seen smiles of satisfaction. Kushina became soft as he would imagine not doing it for a long time. Perhaps, it was that her tomboyish ways had diminished over the years he'd knew her as a classmate, friend, and lover. Still, she could be psychotic if you get on her wrong side. Although, what remains of her tomboy was the fact she still likes to dressed like a man.

"You dirty, naughty boy!" his wife snickered.

"What do you expect?" Minato chuckled. Minato's spouse spun around confronting his gaze. "I've been wanting you for a very long time. How often we would get the chance to do it?"

Minato was right, she thought. Being Hokage drained nearly every spare time Minato had. The only time she'd seen Minato home was in bed after a day in the office. Normally, when she'd wakes up. Minato was gone. Minato rarely had breakfast with his family. He never had the much time alone with his son since the first year Naruto was born time Naruto got to see his father was in office—to have lunch with his parents every day. It was agonizing enough that her husband could not spend quality time with her and her husband. It felt as Minato was held captive to the very foundation that he solely governs. Not able to see his family at home (beside their slumber). Hokage was not worth it if Minato was isolated from his family. But that was both their desires, dreams, to be Hokage. Kushina dreams lives on within her husband and her son Naruto who'd wished to become Hokage like his father someday. But she could not let Minato resigned all because of family matters. For years, Kushina helped her husband. She could not bare the thought of all those years be put to waste if Minato would resign because of her. But she still got to see Minato almost every day on lunch breaks, occasionally, dinner breaks. Some of those days Kushina and Mikoto would have launch together with their sons.

"I-um never expected you to be an aggressive type after all those setbacks."

"I admit," Minato could see the curiosity lit up within those milky blue, jaded eyes, "every week, I usually pass out on working hours."

"Their overworking you!" Kushina snarled. "It's not healthy if you overwork your body. I will have a talk with the council when we get back from Uzushio." She's curled her fist.

Minato sighed, this is why Minato was never the man of the house. When there was an argument, Minato was never declared the victor. Most of the arguments ended in such a bizarre way—never the results any husband should deserve. Hokage or not, nothing could protect Minato from a chastise beat down. Sooner or later, his son would call him a wuss for not standing up for himself. Some of his friends like Shikaku just wasn't man enough to Yoshino. Minato and Shikaku decided that their soul mate were the superiors, the dominating sides that should never be reckoned with. Although, during that night, Minato had won his first argument about the debating of Naruto becoming the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Kushina was not a happy camper, but he thought his wife slowly losing the aggressiveness she'd had from a tomboy, and developed more of an attentive girlish behavior which he'd love. He knew Kushina's in a good mood. But still, he did not want Kushina soften up too much. There was still Madara Uchiha that lurks from the shadows awaiting another opportunistic time to pounce on the Uzumaki Jinchuurikis like a tiger.

"There's no need for that."

"Why shouldn't I? Face it. They are burning you dry. Soon you'll never be the—"

"It's not like that at all. I always fell asleep dreaming of you," He'd heard her swallowed. "You are always on my mind. Ever stack, every sheet is your face that burns images into my paperwork. Every day I either over read the documents missing a sentence or paragraph."

"Really?" She clutched her hands as her cheeks were hot red. "Dirty thoughts," Kushina muttered.

"The elders where not to pleased about it. At least two times a week I slept on the job just fantasizing."

"About what?" Her hands braced his shoulder with smiled blissfully.

"You," Kushina felt as her body was being constricted by a python, "I've dreamed every day about making love to you," Kushina's face was half the color of her hair. Minato felt her finger nails dug into his shoulder. "When I sleep in bed besides you every night. I feel ju-j-just doing it to you in your sleep," Minato's blushes were hidden under the soapy foams that concealed much of his redden cheeks.

Kushina coughed on her saliva as it went down the wrong pipe momentarily, "Then just do it to me."

"But th-that's against your will—"

"Not if I tell you to stop."

Kushina always thought about considering the time she could spend with Minato.

"Kushi, I have class. I would never do such a barbaric thing in reality."

"Now lock who's talking Mr. O-mighty! And here I thought I was the only soft one."

"What if I want to experiment, would you do it to me?"

Minato bit his lips. He was not sure how to replied, "Sure," Minato putted on a pouting act, but deep down inside... Oh YEAH! Minato coughed to concealed his laughter. He must be discreetly careful not to sound like his old master.

Kushina snorted, "You sure seemed motivated all of a sudden."

"I feel like as if lightning struck me," his wife giggled, "Besides, it was Lady Koharu kept on nagging me that you were always a bad influence. Maybe she's right, you better watch your back when you approach her," Minato glared.

Kushina laughed hard from the top of her lungs. Minato had never seen her laughed like this in ages—back before he'd proposed his engagement. Kushina throbbed hard as she could on the wall in such a hilarious way.

"That old hag has been at it for years. My pranks had gotten to her too many times during the academy days. She never got on my good side, so I treated her like trash. I can only imagine the look on her face every time you blabbered out my name in your slumber."

_You have no idea._

Koharu was no mere woman, kunoichi never should be trifle with. She had such a genocidal behavior that would make most women she'd confronted falter and cry like a baby girl who'd lost her way home like a stranded stray dog. She'd accosted Tsunaded Senju. Tsunade was one of the three legendary Sannin with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Tsunade was also a demonic figure. No women, even most men had the guts stand up to her beside his wife. Jiriaya did shared his chastised when Tsunade hospitalized him—Jiraiya caught in the act on peeping. Tsunade was force to privately trained Kushina just fresh out of the academy till she was assigned to a Genin team. Both of them never got a long. They would eventually have a truce. Minato knew, even Tsunade never showed it. She'd cared for Kushina (mainly because of the Uzumaki blood that is coursing through her veins) like a sibling or a mother, Minato thought.

"Well... she's troublesome," Minato pulled his wife closer.

"Nuisance," Kushina snaked her around behind her husband's head.

Their lips collided into a deep-throat kissing.

* * *

Nightfall has subdued the Land of Wave into a freezing nightmare. Some people camped out on the streets building igloos. The neon lights lit up the city in green, red Christmas colors. The lunar sprinkle every rooftop like a spotlight. Although, drizzles or snow flakes poured endless into the night. Naruto was asleep tucked in two layers of wool cotton blankets. It was the burning smoke of roasted chestnuts. It was the sound of sizzling chestnuts roasting. Naruto had risen. He'd looked to his right as he noticed two wooden chairs with his parents sat behind him. Mom rested her head on Dad's left shoulder. His parents were sitting affront of the chimney fire. Naruto slowly walked towards his mother's side as heard mother humming before she'd sang...

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Naruto stopped his approached only to listened while smiling gleefully.

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth._

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth._

Silent night, holy is calm, all is yon Virgin Mother and Infant so tender and in heavenly in heavenly peace.

"Look who's up," Dad said.

"Sorry that we've wake you honey," Mom added, "Come sit with me."

Naruto rounded the corner as the heatwave from the fire scorched his skin, but not at a searing point. His parents had worn their usual attires which was to be expected if you sat nearly a fire. His parents where roasting chestnuts on a stick as they held it out on the open fire. Mom glanced down upon him as she's tapped her legs. Naruto stood affront of mommy as she'd lifted him off his feet. Kushina spun Naruto around gentle. Naruto sat on her lap.

"You're guys are cooking chestnuts without me?" Naruto crossed his arms displeased.

"You just made it in time," Dad smiled.

"Guess I'm lucky," Naruto returned a smile, "Mommy, can I try?"

"I don't think you would be using those arms for quite some time."

Naruto forgot that he'd badly burnt his arms from practicing with the Rassengan all day, "I can still grab."

"Then will you be so kind and take over for me?"

Naruto nodded, at first he could not feel his hands. He'd nearly dropped the chopstick of chestnuts. But mother helped her son to motioned his arm on top the open fire. The Namikaze family remained silent. Nothing but sizzling chestnuts was the only thing Naruto could listen. He had nothing to discussed with his parents. He'd wished that the tormenting of silencing would abate. But Dad began humming before he'd sang...

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping on your nose, Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, And folks dressed up like Yukigakure villagers. Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, Help to make the season bright. Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow, Will find it hard to sleep tonight. They know that Santa's on his way; He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. And every mother's child is going to spy, To see if reindeer really know how to fly. And so I'm offering this simple phrase, To kids from one to ninety-two, Although its been said many times, many ways, A very Merry Christmas to you

Naruto clapped as he'd finished consuming every single nut on the stick, "I love your voice too," Naruto commented.

"Thank you!"

Naruto crocked his head and clapped, "That was great!"

"Ah ha ha ha," Dad's laughed weakly, "Chestnuts are ready." Dad blew on the sizzled chestnuts that dripped oil. He'd took one clean swipe of the nut and crunched it down. Naruto heard him swallowed, "Hmm-hmm, very delicious."

Naruto likewise heard mommy's lips whistle as she blew on the chestnuts. She'd took half bite, "Yes I could agree with you more. Sweetie finished this up for me."

Naruto's face turned sour apple green as he saw the slobber draping down onto the wooden glossy floor beneath his foot. Naruto had that acerbic looked within his acerbic eyes.

"You drool all over it!" he protested.

"Naruto!" mommy shouted, "do I have any disease, or something banally foul that you particularly don't like?"

Naruto leaned the back of his head into his mother's chest and looked up. Mommy seemed frantic mood. "At least it comes from a 'pretty woman with red hair'." Naruto noticed his father had stopped eating.

"I love you son," Mom kissed him on the side of his cheek.

"I just like your red hair and all the Uzumaki girl. Ain't their pretty Dad?"

Mother chuckled.

Minato had agreed with his son at a certain point, "Just your mother... besides their your relatives. You shouldn't be talking about them like that," Dad snorted.

"Hun, he was just trying to be honest," Mom replied.

"Sheesh is not like I'm going to steal mommy away from you," he teased.

Minato coughed out the chestnut that suddenly plugged his throat.

"Stop teasing your father, or else I make you sit on the ground," mommy growled.

Whatever! "Sorry mommy and Dad. Dad, how do I remove the seal on the scroll?"

"That's a good question. Deactivate it."

"Deactivate it!"

"It's no easy feat. It is a blood seal that requires my blood, or any individual who has any remnants of my blood like you."

"But first I will have to teach Fuuin-jutsu once we arrive on Uzushio." Mom interrupted.

"Bummers," Naruto sighed. He'd should of know things would seem adverse from the beginning. He knew Dad was not letting him grasped the concept of Hiraishin—not without a long shot.

"Sweetie, your chestnuts are getting cold, better eat 'em' up."

"Yes mommy, but can you sing a song for me while I eat 'em' up."

Kushina snickered, "How about Winter Wonderland?" Naruto nodded.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight._

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away is the bluebird,_

_Here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song,_

_As we go along,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_Then pretend that he is Rikudo Sennin_

_He'll say: Are you married?_

_We'll say: No man,_

_But you can do the job_

_When you're in town._

_Later on, we'll conspire,_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_And pretend that he's a circus clown_

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,_

_Until the other kids knock him down._

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_

_Though your nose gets a chilling_

_We'll frolic and play, the Yukigakure way,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight._

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Walking-in-a—winter wonderland..._

Naruto clapped as he'd finished consuming every single nut on the stick, "I love your voice too," Naruto commented.

"Thank you!"

Naruto had seen his father grinned. Not too much Dad could comment on his wife's singing when an explosion occur outside. Orange flashes lit up the sky into a light show. Naruto jumped of mommy's lap as he lurched towards the iron bar window. Another explosion occurred only fifty paces from the inn the Namikaze family were staying. He knew poor soul must stilled be trapped inside.

"Who would do such a thing?" Naruto scowled.

"It's a work of terrorists." Minato quickly stood to his feet as he reached inside the closet.

"Oh—my god," mommy exclaimed, "There are children still in those igloos."

"Son, don't just stand there, Suit up!" Minato yelled.

"Sorry Dad."

Dad was already dressed in his white Hokage robes with the red flames on the bottom. Dad had bandaged up his right thigh which had a weapons holster mounted over. Dad had worn gloves. Mom also dressed quickly into her custom kunoichi outfit—this time with long black pants. She had two bracers with both metallic plate mounted onto each bracer. The right, had Konoha emblem, and the Left Uzushio emblem both engraved on the plate. Mother had worn a khaki trench coat over her ninja out fit. Naruto quickly discarded the pajamas he'd worn, and dressed into his training orange jumpsuit. He'd done what father did was bandage up his right thigh and mounted a weapons holster over it. Naruto checked and made sure he had additional Kunai Knife and Shuriken. Then he belted his waist and mounted survivals pouched on his belt to the right of his waist. He'd made sure the first-aid kit, and additional paper bomb tags where inside. Then finally, Naruto slipped his black ninja sandals on.

"I'll go check evacuate the kids darling," Kushina kissed her husband on the lips with a soft stoke, and crouched to kiss her son hard of the right cheek. Kushina sprinted towards the door. She turned around with such concerned, "Minato, Naruto... be careful." She opened the door surprising seeing Mikoto and Sasuke about to knocked on the door. "Mikoto just what I needed." Kushina dragged Mikoto.

"Kushina... easy girl," Mikoto said it softly not feeling too peachy from being dragged.

"You'll help me rescue the children."

The three gentlemen looked on with such an acerbic, stupid expression, "Welcome to the team Sasuke."

"Um-um... yes Uncle; no I meant Lord Hokage"

Minato chuckle, "It's alright, you can address me as uncle," Minato patted Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke, I'm glad that your coming with us." Naruto said.

"So am I."

Minato closed and locked the door. He then went into the bathroom and filled a pail with water. He'd walked towards the chimney fire and doused the fire white with a bucket of water. The fire died out instantly, as the room filled with thick white smoke as if someone just used a smoke bomb. The boys fanned the smoke as Minato turned of whatever light remained visible.

"Don't leave that kunai and scroll here. You'll never know when this room gets vandalize during our absencence."

"I already have it with me."

"Just checking, and I've trust that you'll guard my secrets," Naruto nodded, "Boys are you ready."

Sasuke furrowed an eyebrow. Uncle had just locked the windows. How the heck we so post to leave? Their were trapped within this room. Sasuke scanned the room with his newly activated Sharingan if there were any hidden passage. Non were sighted. Sasuke quickly deactivated his Sharingan. The raven hair boy shrugged. "Boys, over here," uncle muttered. Sasuke and Naruto lined up in front the Hokage. The Hokage rubbed his hand and placed them on the boys' shoulders. In a blinked of an eye, Sasuke found himself outside some distance away from the inn the Namikazes were staying. Sasuke felt snow flakes brushed his head. He'd glanced up. Drizzles of white mist scoured the rooftops. Sasuke blinked in a stunningly fashion. How the heck?

"Sasuke, we're to leave you behind. Better keep up," Naruto said.

It was then Sasuke crocked his head towards his blond friend, "Huh!"

Naruto crossed his arms, "Hello!" he flailed his hands, "Earth to Sasuke. Let's get going!" Naruto scowled like a scolded dog. t

"Naruto, you're such a pain in the 'butt'."

"Shh... guys," Dad whispered.

However, it was too late. The toddlers' mouths attracted unwanted guests. Four "jack in the box" that were human shape fiends began their deadly assault. "Guy's, prepared yourself!" Minato warned. The toddlers rummaged and pulled out a Kunai Knifes. All the JITB spitted out hundreds of senbon rapidly. "Parry!" Minato shouted. Naruto with his keen Jonin eyes anticipated every senbon approached as he deflected all in his wake. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, which was easy, to anticipated the senbons approached—thanks to the power of his Sharingan. Sasuke with no sweat deflected all the senbons in his wake. Naruto instantly weaved a tiger seal, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten solid clones clobbered the two JITB to a wooden pile of scraps. Sasuke began weaving multiple hand seals at a rapid rate, "My turn, Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" the fireball was more like of a flamethrower that blasted the fiends into burning scraps of charcoal.

"Very good boys, I will mop up the remaining fiends," Minato had stuck his thumb into the earth and sensed close by enemies. There were twenty five in counting. "This should take no less than five seconds."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke disbelieved.

Minato only smiled, "Nice Sharingan. At the age, of four just like your brother. You are really worthy of being Fukagu's son," with that Sasuke seen a smirk on the Hokage's face as he'd vanished into thin air.

Minato was fifty feet in the air as he thrown three of his two pronged kunai at the furthest three corners of the island. Once touchdown, an invisible Time and Space Nin-jutsu Barrier, activate in a triangular formation. Anything caught within would be within the Hiraishin's range. All twenty-five JITB were in the barrier when Minato disappeared leaving streaks of yellow flash that meshed with the tainted moonlight. That was when Sasuke had seen all the chakra signatures deteriorated less than five seconds. The Hokage was nowhere to been seeing. "Guys, over here!" Minato shouted from near one of the burning buildings.

The boys followed uncle's voice, "Impossible, no one can't just disappeared into nothing only into reappeared with such lightning reflexes."

Naruto slightly tilt his head in Sasuke's direction, "You Uchihas have the mighty Sharingan eye that you all cheat. Analyze and steal everyone's jutsu. If that's not all. Your Sharingan can cast illusions that are 'powerful to kill a person in a blink of an eye' hows that for cheaters?" Naruto scowled.

Sasuke was astonished that Naruto knew much of the Sharingan's capabilities, "I never herd such a thing. Your forgetting that Gen-jutsu does not kill, only entrapment of all five senses."

"Mommy told me that the some potent Gen-jutsu can kill anyone with a blink of an eye like the Sharingan."

"I've trust that you know what your talking about," his voice was weak.

"My father has what is call Hiraishin. It's a Time and Space teleportation Nin-jutsu which he can teleport without 'the use of hand seals' that is more advance the Body Flicker Jutsu.

As they rounded the corner. Minato was standing next to a tilted sleigh with three reindeer pinned underneath. Reindeer! Both the toddlers had the same thought. To Dad's right from Naruto's point of view was an obese, elderly man fully dressed in scarlet winter attire. He had worn a pair of large black boots and had a large scarlet duffel bag draped over his shoulder. The man had grown his white beard down to his belly. His mustache merged with beard giving it that goatee look. The man was wearing a Santa Hat.

"Guys, guess who this is!" Dad blurted out.

Both toddlers glanced over their shoulder and looked each other in the eye, "Santa Claus!"

"Ho ho ho," Santa laughed.

"Are you really Santa?" The boys asked.

"First lets help him push the sleigh on its rightful side," Minato interrupted.

The four gentlemen gather at the sleighs port side and pushed the heavy sleigh over. The three reindeer stood up shaking. They were wincing momentarily. But the leading reindeer got Naruto glance. Naruto was filled with happiness. The reindeer had a luminous red glow nose. From that moment, Naruto knew who he was looking at...

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer!" Naruto went to pat the Rudolf, but he backed away from the blond toddler. "What's wrong? I won't hurt you."

"Ho ho ho, son, Rudolph is no pet."

"Oh," Naruto said it sadly, "Rudolf sir, can I sing you a song."

Rudolph made such noises with his throat, but he'd nodded. Naruto grinned and winked an eye...

_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_

_ had a very shiny nose._

_And if you ever saw him,_

_ you would even say it glows. _

_All of the other reindeer_

_ used to laugh and call him names. _

_They never let poor Rudolph_

_ join in any reindeer games. _

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say:_

_ "Rudolph with your nose so bright, _

_won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_

_ Then all the reindeer loved him_

_ as they shouted out with glee, _

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,_

_ you'll go down in history!_

Sasuke began to join in and sang the second half of the song with Naruto.

_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_

_ had a very shiny nose._

_And if you ever saw him,_

_ you would even say it glows. _

_All of the other reindeer_

_ used to laugh and call him names. _

_They never let poor Rudolph_

_ join in any reindeer games. _

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say:_

_ "Rudolph with your nose so bright, _

_won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_

_ Then all the reindeer loved him_

_ as they shouted out with glee, _

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,_

_ you'll go down in history!_

Minato, Santa, and the villagers clapped. Rudolph shed tears of joy. He trotted to the toddlers and knelt down urging them to pet him. The boys smirked as they patted Rudolph's cranium. The reindeer backpedaled.

"Ho ho ho, young men! Santa says that Sasuke Uchiha is a good boy and will receive presents this year. But Naruto Namikaze. Despite your heroic efforts. Killing will not be tolerated by me nor my wife. Santa say you've been a naughty boy this year."

If it wasn't for the training. Naruto would falter in tears, "I understand Mr. Claus."

"But, me and my wife were inspired by your courageous efforts at the tower, and you had done me a favor tonight. That will need to be praise and your reward," Santa shuffled the duffel bag as he'd reached inside and pulled out a volleyball cube size present for Naruto.

"Naruto, what do you say?" Dad warned him.

"Mr. Santa Clause, thank you very much for the gift."

"Your welcome young man. I'm running behind schedule. It's time we hit the road boys," he gestured the reindeer.

Naruto saw a stampede of kids approaching twelve o'clock. Santa buckled himself as he turned to looked at Naruto, "Remember boy, if you want more presents. Be a good boy," then Santa straightened his head, "Ha!" Santa swung the twine as the reindeer trotted. Soon they began to gained more ground into a full stride gallop. Within moments, the sleigh was airborne like a plate taking off on a runway. The sleigh turned around perhaps thirty-five feet in the as it flew over Minato and the kid, "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Yeah!" The crowd of children stopped dead in their looking up into the lunar sky as they watch Santa's sleigh vanished beyond the horizon. The as the sleigh flew, it sprinkled so type of fairy dust that looks like miniature stars. But the best part was with his Jonin shrewd eyes. Naruto saw Rudolph winked his eye down on him.

"Well, that went well," Dad patted the boys on the head. Naruto felt his stomach just knotted up. Two more JITB flanked the blond toddler from behind. Naruto spun his head in a foul way. Naruto gritted, fortunately, the fiends were not that fast as all those rogue ninja Naruto had encountered two weeks ago. Before Naruto could counter attack, a gigantic phantom of crimson red chakra fist six feet high pulverized the fiends. Naruto knew it had to be Mom. It was the Kyuubi's Yin Chakra that he'd seen mommy practice almost every day.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kushina ran and embraced her son."

"I would have been fine either way," Naruto looked up with a smile. Mommy's Yin chakra began to abating as she'd returned her normal state. "Mom, when are you going to teach me how to control the fox's power?"

"Your too young!" Kushina snorted.

"I see you had adapted well to the beast's power." Minato complimented.

"What do you think I been doing for the pass four years?"

Minato scratched the back of his head with displeased looked, "Sheesh, just asking." Minato had seen his wife narrowed her eyes. Minato was starring at Mikoto, "My apologies for my wife's vehement behavior."

Mikoto chuckled, "I've grown accustom to her 'boisterous' behavior."

"You traitor!" she'd snared.

The adults laughed, so did the toddlers, "Hey there! The fire still needs to be put out!" One of the villagers shouted from a distance.

Everyone just jolted in the area from whence the shouting came from, "Be right there!" Minato replied. "But first let me detect anyone more hostile company," Minato knelt as he plunged a thumb into the snow.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, The Namikaze and Uchiha gathered into the alleyway were the parade would commence any moment. The streets were packed with children. It was every year on the verge of Christmas Day the Land of Waves would march a parade and play a song to honor Jesus Christ. Kids were screaming Naruto noticed. But the sound of jingle bells got everyone to look nine o'clock as the parade. A colossal size sleigh that was at least twice the size of any normal sleigh. There were four nouns, a harp man dressed in a white tuxedo, and a boy perhaps ten years old Naruto estimated. The boy had worn a long sleeve green button shirt, white gloves, orange elastic pants with the bottom tucked inside a pair of black boots. He had an orange snare drum strapped just bellow his chest. The strap hung from behind the boy's neck. The boy had to skinny wooden drum stick one in each hand.

The harp man began playing g-flat quarter notes on the very second of midnight the twenty-fifth of December approached. The kids began chanting. Naruto sat on Dad's shoulders. Mikoto carried Sasuke. Then the nuns began their prayer. People including the Namikaze and Uchiha closed their eyes as they hold hands. Then the nun to the boy's left sprayed a little holy water on his face for a blessing. They opened their eyes after the blessing, "Amen!"

"Son, that's the legendary Little Drummer Boy." Dad whispered.

"Cool," he muttered.

"On this very day, the world had seen its very first messiah being brought into the world of men," said the nun further to the boy's left. "One night, Gabriel the Archangel paid a visit to Mary and said, 'You were chosen to bare the son of God'." The nun continued. "Shortly after, Jesus was miraculously conceived in his mother's womb by the the 'holy spirit'. Shortly after the birth of Jesus. An angel made an announcement that the son of God had been born to the shepherds. They fled their stocks to see the newborn child to what they had witnessed Jesus at Nazareth.

"The shepherds brought gifts to young Jesus. The Three Wise Men were the first to gave baby Jesus gifts as they believed it was a sign of the 'King of Jews' had been born. Many people came to visit the holy infant and the couple. There was one last visitor. A boy who'd been struck hard from poverty. He had nothing but a pair of drum sticks and a snare drum strapped across his waist. He said, 'I have no money to buy him gifts. All I have is my drum and music'. Mary looked down upon the boy and smiled. the Little Drummer Boy played baby Jesus a song known as the 'Carol of Drum'..."

The Little Drummer Boy slapped the snare drum with his sticks—which began playing quarter notes. On the eight stroke...

_Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum_

_A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum_

_Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum To lay before the King,_

_pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

_So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum,_

When we come. Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum

_I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum_

_I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum_

_That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

_Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,_

_On my drum? Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum _

_The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum _

_I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum _

_I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

The Drummer Boy played rapid sixteen and thirty-two second notes that was They finished off with a thunderous roll and one bang of rim shot. The viewers applauded. The Drummer boy switched back to one final stroke using a rim shot—so did the harp man.

_Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum_

Me and my drum.

"Marry Christmas to all!" The nuns bowed.

Couples, parents, family, and friends hugged each other.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as the kids scuffled their way towards the immense Christmas Tree—shoving and kicking.

Sasuke smiled. His present is home in Konoha. Sasuke knew it would be several months before he could open his presents.

Naruto smile as he ripped the present wrapping off his gift. The gift looked like an old rustic stone box. Naruto had that acerbic nut that built up in his gut. Is this all I get?

"See what's inside," Sasuke sighed.

Naruto removed the lid from the box and all he'd saw was a flash that shined directly into his face. Naruto found himself in his subconscious affront the Kyuubi's cell with an excruciating shimmering from behind. The Nine-tails snorted at the incoming light. "**Who's there?**" Then the light engulfed his body as it begun the extraction of the Yin Chakra. "**This is the 'Sage of Six Paths**'..." The Kyuubi finally saw the source of his problem. "Naruto!" In seconds, the Nine-tail's body shrank from losing most of its Yin Chakra. Naruto with the light disappeared into nothing. "**You rant! Swear I will escape this cozy cell someday and devour all your insides!**"

In the physical world. Naruto's had undergone a trace of Kyuubi chakra that set the blond toddler ablaze. Naruto felt such energy, power coursing through his chakra network. Naruto's hands, arms, and legs had seal formula's instantly activated along with the trance. Naruto's neck had some type of seal formula identical of the Rikudo Sennin's necklace. Not only his parents and friends were surprised. Naruto noticed he'd attracted every attention of all the children.

"Dude what the heck," Sasuke was petrified.

"Kushina, Minato what is happening?" Even Mikoto was stunned by Naruto's sudden trance.

"That's the Kyuubi's Yin. But how?" Kushina was astonished.

Naruto closed his eye's and reopened it with a new set of violet swirling eyes, "That's the Rikudo's..." Minato suddenly was wordless. He could not explain what the hell just happen to his son.

"A gift from the Sage of the Six Paths," Naruto finished Dad's statement. But how the hell he knew what to say? Then he's stopped thinking about it, "His Rinnegan."

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! That's all! Is this the end of it (how sarcastic I can be)? The reason is that I have run out of time for the remaining 5,000 words I cannot finnish (that is one of the reasons why I never explain who attack the island). Those who are actually inspired by this story. PM about your favorite song out of the twelve, otherwise, leave rotten tomatoes on your way out. There's the list of Christmas that I had listed in order of this story.

* * *

**Christmas Songs**

1. Deck The Halls: Original lyrics are American which date back from the 19th century. This song is mainly about the yuletide.

2. Jingle Bells: Original song was written by James Lord Pierpont some time in the 1850's. Story goes that this song was actually written for Thanksgiving, but a mistakable mix up of holiday's which the song was sung on Christmas Day.

3. White Christmas: Original song wrote by Irving Berlin in 1940. The song is about the morning of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

4. Jingle Bell Rock: First release of the song was by Bobby Helms in 1957. But I'm not sure if he were the composer of this song.

5. Santa Claus IS Coming To Town: Originals were written by J. Fred Coots and Haven Gillespie.

6. O Christmas Tree: The well known version was written in Germany by a Leipzig organist Ernst Anschutz. The song actually dated back in the 1550.

7. Silver Bells: Original was composed by Jay Livingston and Ray Evans. Cannot find information the exact year it was released.

8. Twelve Days Of Christmas: Original song was published in England. But rumor said it was French. The song is about the twelve days starting on December 25 of traditions of feasting ceremony.

9. Silent Night: Original song was written in Austria by Father Joseph Mohr—a priest. The melody was composed by Austrian headmaster Franz Xaver Gruber some time in the 1850's.

10. Chestnuts Roasting On The Open Fire: Original song wrote by vocalists Mel Torme and Bob Wells.

11. Winter Wonderland: Original song written in 1934 by Felix Bernard (composer) and Richard B. Smith (lyricist).

12. Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Character Rudolph first appeared in a Christmas book 1939 written by Robert L. May. May's brother-in-law, Johnny Marks, decided to adapt the story of Rudolf into a song about a decade later. The song was about how Rudolph became legends among his fellow reindeer who used to be ridicule about Rudolph's red nose.

13. The Little Drummer Boy: Not too long when Jesus Christs was born. An angel told the shepherds about the newborn. The Wise Men and many had visited Mary and Jesus the Son of God. The Little Drummer Boy paid a visit and stated he had no money, no gift for Jesus. But all he could do was play a song (Carol of the Drum) for infant Jesus with permission of Mary (Mother of Jesus). The song was written by Katherine K. Davis in 1941. It was popularize by Harry Simeone Chorale in 1958.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
